


Lunar Run

by Reiwyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha wolf transformation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles, Pack Family, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: The Lunar Run a century old tradition to help mates find their other half. It was considered a great honor to participate in and had a 98% success rate.But Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care about all that standing in front of the forest that’d be his home for the night, wearing nothing but a thin piece of material, surrounded by other mateless Omega desperately hoping to find their Alpha. Stiles was not so optimistic, certain he’d come out the other side mateless.He was a loner, who would want him?





	Lunar Run

**Author's Note:**

> Important Information!!! 
> 
> There are different species of Alpha/Omega in this fic wolf, feline, lizard, ect. The gene is inherited from the parents but if bitten by their mate on the night of the Lunar run Omega adapt into their Alpha’s species. The Lunar (mating) run only takes place once a year on sacred ground at a point when the moons glow unlocks the primal instincts in Alpha’s forcing the animal sides forward into a full shift. It’s very rare for Alpha to be able to shift fully into their animal half but on this one night and place it was forced out of them all. They would be stuck that way until they claimed their mate’s or the dawn of a new day broke.
> 
> Omega cannot shift but their senses are heightened on this particular night when their inner animal is at its strongest. It is unheard of for a Omega to shift at all but there are rumour and legends.
> 
> Though it had minor changes over the years the ceremony was pretty standard. Omega stood together at the edge of the forest waiting for the sun to hit the horizon when a bell (the same as the very first run) would toll signalling their mad dash into said forest. They would only get until the sky darkened, around 30 minutes, before Alpha’s were sent to hunt them down.

Stiles bit his lip, nervously twisting his hands in the thin garment all Omega participants had to wear in the lunar run. He couldn’t imagine how past Omega did this naked, he’d never felt so exposed in his life. Surrounded by beautiful Omega, feeling the critical eyes of Alpha’s studying potential mates. It made him feel inadequate with his tall lanky frame, little muscle mass and pale skin.

Stiles looked around for the Sheriff, maybe he still had time to talk his father out of this ridiculous idea. No luck, his Dad was probably hiding from him so he couldn’t back out. Stiles had to admit it was a decent turn out this year compared to previous ones.

Wait, is that.. Stiles eyes widened. The McCall/Hale pack were talking amongst themselves ignoring the increased attention they were getting from the crowd around them. Actually, now the larger turn out made sense. If some of the McCall/Hale pack were participating this year every available Omega of age would be dying for a chance to be their mate. Alpha wolves made the best mates, they loved with such deep devotion any claim was for life, something that was not always the case with other species.

Scott McCall chose that moment to look his way catching Stiles staring, the Omega felt his face heat. Stiles was surprised to see Scott here at all, usually the Alpha boycotted the whole thing busy running a pack with Derek Hale, Captain of the Lacrosse team and finishing high school. Not to mention his perfect Omega girlfriend Allison that everyone thought he was already mated to.

“Hey, Stiles right?” Stiles literally jumped out of his thoughts breaking the intense stare with the Alpha when a hand touched his upper arm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Stiles shook his head quickly, almost swallowing his tongue when he realised who was talking to him. “N-no, it’s fine.” 

Allison smiled warmly up at him while Lydia crossed her arms looking bored. “I just wanted to wish you luck. I hope you find your Alpha.”

Stiles just stared at her in shock for a moment, mouth working. “Uh.. you too?” He could slap himself, but Allison gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before moving away with Lydia. 

Stiles stared after her in confusion. Allison had always been nice to him in the past, which was why he couldn’t resent her for having the one he lo- didn’t like at all, had no feelings for the Alpha what-so-ever. Stiles was a loner, an outcast, why would Allison go out of her way to talk to him? 

Wait, Allison was in the run?! Stiles couldn’t stop himself glancing back towards the wolf pack breath catching when Scott’s eyes flashed red. The Alpha ignored what the others were saying entire focus on him. 

The bell snapped Stiles out of his trance as Omega around him started to move pulling him along with them. Before his line of sight was broken by trees Stiles could’ve sworn he saw Derek grabbing at Scott’s arm when the Alpha took a step forward.

Out of sight the Omega separated leaving Stiles on his own. Stiles looked around, it was already getting dark he didn’t have long. His plan had been to get as far as he could from the other Omega before finding a comfortable place to wait it out alone. Bad enough knowing he’d have no mate at the end of the night without having to see or hear other Omega being claimed.

Stiles winched as he stepped on another sharp twig trying to ignore the pain growing in his lower back and head. His Dad had warned him about the possibility of a partial shift but Stiles had hoped the Sheriff was overreacting about the potency of Stilinski blood. His denial couldn’t help Stiles now as he tripped, staggering into a tree clutching at his head. 

His ears! Stiles whimpered in distress tearing out hair in his desperate search for signs of his ears. Something twitched against his pinky causing Stiles to freeze before slowly raising his hands to the top of his head. He nearly collapsed in relief feeling the pointy cat ears twitching at different noises.

Stiles moved a hand to his lower back this time expecting the tail swishing back and forth irritably. What he wasn’t ready for though was the saturated gown clinging uncomfortably to the back of his legs. Stiles thumped his head against the tree a couple times, of course a partial shift would force him into heat early.

A howl made Stiles shoot up from his slouched position desperately searching the trees around him for predators. He must have lost track of time because the forest was bathed in moonlight, the sun completely set. Stiles barely acknowledged his new heightened vision when he registered what the howl meant. Scott and Allison.

Not wanting to feel the familiar pain growing in his chest Stiles pushed off the tree running in the opposite direction the sound had come from. His feline instincts guiding him through the forest with a graceful ease so unlike his normal clumsiness.

Stiles spotted the fallen tree trunk a second before he jumped onto it. Using the trunk as a springboard, Stiles sunk his claws into a tall tree before pushing off, twisting mid air and landing in a crouched position on the other side of the fallen tree. Stiles looked at the claws, smile slowly breaking out on his face. He could really get used to this, shame it’ll be gone by morning.

Stiles stiffen, ears picking up a low warning growl behind him. Ever so slowly Stiles looked back over his shoulder at the huge wolf standing on the fallen tree. His heart speed up, every fibre in his body screaming for him to flee, but he was locked in the wolf’s glowing red eyes.

He felt like prey, helplessly waiting to be devoured. Stiles couldn’t focus his jumbled thoughts enough to remember if there’d been any other Alpha wolves at the forest line that wasn’t McCall/Hale pack. He wasn’t sure if he could face Scott everyday as his pack Alpha, but not HIS Alpha.

It was that realisation that finally pushed Stiles forward into a desperate sprint. The growling behind him cut off sharply sending the forest into an eerie silence. Even with his sharpened senses Stiles had no idea were the wolf had vanished, the only noise coming from his own ragged gasps. 

A heavy impact to his side knocked what little air Stiles had out of his lungs as he crashed into the hard ground. Before Stiles could gather himself the wolf was on him growling into the side of his face. Stiles whimpered instinctively showing his neck to the wolf looming over him.

Instantly the growl softened to a low rumble and Stiles felt the wolf shift to scent him. Closing his eyes Stiles surrendered to the Alpha allowing it to lick his face and neck without resistance. 

After a couple of minutes the wolf moved away and Stiles held his breath, nearly jumping out of his skin when a cold nose touched his thigh. The Alpha burrowed under the thin garment pushing it up Stiles side but huffed when it realised it couldn’t reach it’s goal with him in this position.

A tremor ran through Stiles, from fear or anticipation he did not know, as he slowly climbed to his hands and knees. The wolf rumbled it’s pleasure again immediately burying its muzzle in between his ass cheeks. Stiles gasped trying to scurry away but a long rough tongue running over his balls and ass made his arms give out. The Alpha didn’t waist time licking over his hole in the new position causing Stiles cock to twitch with interest. 

Biting his lip on a moan, Stiles hesitantly moved his legs further apart bowing his back so the next swipe ran over his cock, placing his head on his forearm when the move sent tingles up his spin. The wolf didn’t stop until Stiles was fully erect and the ground between his legs was covered in slick. Stiles couldn’t help releasing a distressed whimper when cold air hit the overheated area leaving him feeling abandoned and alone. 

He heard the faint sound of bone shifting before a hand touched the back of his neck trailing a lone finger down his spin. Stiles shivered as his last layer of protection fell away with the flimsy material pooling at his elbows. The crisp air didn’t have long to seep in however before a broad chest was covering him in heat.

“Mine,” The word was breathed into his neck followed by a very human tongue licking over the unblemished scent gland that’d soon have the Alpha’s claiming bite. “Finally mine.” The gruff voice stirred something familiar with in Stiles but his thoughts were preoccupied with how the Alpha was making his nerves stand on end.

The Alpha ran his hands down Stiles sides and chest rumbling his pleasure when he found Stiles hard cock. “Good Omega.” Stiles keened at his Alpha’s praise sent more shivers of pleasure threw him. He was practically vibrating by this point and the Alpha had barely even touched him. The hand on his cock gave a teasing stroke causing Stiles hips to automatically thrust forward chasing the friction, but as he slide back Stiles could feel for the first time the Alpha’s hard cock slide behind his balls. They both groaned at the new feeling and Stiles fingers clenched in the forest dirt in anticipation.

The blanket of heat shifted over him and Stiles could feel the muscles in his Alpha’s chest contort, as the hand on his cock moved to covering his lower belly keeping him in place while the other traced his slick hole. 

“Fuck.” The Alpha buried another groan in his neck sinking a finger inside him with ease. “So ready for me, my Omega.”

“Please.” Stiles begged, finding his voice finally. 

The Alpha’s answering growl didn’t send fear through him this time, instead Stiles found himself spreading his knees as far as he could, pushing back insistently on the finger. He’d never wanted anything more in his life then to be filled and claimed by this Alpha in that moment. “Please, Alpha.” 

Stiles felt human teeth biting his shoulder as the finger was replaced with something much larger pushing insistently at his entrance. 

Oh, fuck. It’s not going to fit. Panic overshadowed desire as the head tried breaching his entrance again. It’s not going to fit, it’s not going to fit! 

A hand rested over his own white knuckled one easing his death grip to lace their fingers together. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t ever hurt you, I promise.” The Alpha shushed Stiles panicked whimpers pressing featherlight kisses across his shoulder, neck and cheek. “I need you to relax, can you do that for me?”

Stiles took a shaky breath in only now realising how tense he’d become. Slowly he forced his body to relax feeling the Alpha smile into his neck. “Such a good Omega. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Stiles felt a low purr build in his rip cage at the affectionate words, rubbing his cheek against the Alpha’s hair.

The Alpha cursed, aborting the automatic thrust of his hips upon hearing the sound. “When I push forward I need you to breath out and relax, okay?”

Stiles nodded, focusing on the Alpha’s tender hold, the soft kisses on his skin, the soothing words spoken for his ears only. The other had it wrong Stiles was the lucky one. 

Closing his eyes and doing as the Alpha instructed, Stiles willed the pain away when he was finally breached. The Alpha stopped trailing the hand on his lower abdomen up to where Stiles heart was beating out of control. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Stiles took a shaky breath in and out before focusing on the tight pressure around his entrance. Furrowing his brows in confusion Stiles experimentally rolled his hips back take another inch feeling more then hearing the Alpha groan. As quick as it had come the pain was just, gone. Maybe it was a Lunar run thing?

Stiles didn’t care, rolling his hips to take even more of the Alpha. “Please.”

The Alpha groaned thrusting home in one steady thrust. “Perfect.” It was breathed into his skin so quiet Stiles knew he wouldn’t have heard it without his heightened hearing. Stiles had to agree, he’d never felt so.. complete.

“Move.” He didn’t mean for it to come out like a demand but the Alpha didn’t seem to care pulling out only to thrust back in with a snap of his hips. 

Stiles let go of conscious thought, swept up in the sensations of being claimed. Relief as Stiles became aware he would never be alone ever again. Content the Alpha would look after him never leaving Stiles wanting more. Peaceful for the first time happy with who he’d become as a person, Omega.. mate.

Stiles cried out when a thrust hit something inside that sent sparks of pleasure through his whole body. The Alpha was growling again driving his cock in harder, Stiles could feel the knot staring to form at the base teasing at his entrance.

Suddenly the Alpha pulled out completely moving away, Stiles quivered with pleasure and confusion but before he could really register the loss he was being guided onto his back. Stiles barely had a chance to blink up at the Alpha before lips where on his sucking and nipping at his bottom lip till Stiles opened obediently. Moaning into the others mouth as he was devoured, Stiles wrapped long legs around strong tanned hips, tangling fingers in messy brown hair while the other hand ran along a perfectly crooked jaw.

Stiles froze as his mind finally caught up, tanned, brown hair, perfectly crooked jaw. Ripping his lips from the other man’s, Stiles ignored the low whine when he stopped the Alpha following with a hand on the perfectly sculpted chest. Stiles stared up at the beautiful brown eyes he’d fixated on for years mouth open in shock. How could.. “Scott?” It came out tentative and scared. Stiles felt so vulnerable all of a sudden looking down only to look back up with a blush.

“Stiles.” Scott answered. Resting all his weight on one hand Scott trailed the other along Stiles jawline running a thumb teasingly over his bottom lip before burying fingers in Stiles hair. “Nice ears.” Stiles moaned when Scott rubbed one, head tilted to the side in interest. 

“Stilinski b-bloodline.” Stiles managed to stutter out. Scott nodded like he understood before looking back down at Stiles face, eyes flashing. Stiles couldn’t help it, jerking his hips up with a whine, weeping cock rubbing against Scott’s pelvic bone.

Scott’s eyes instantly locked onto his mouth rolling his own hips down so Stiles felt his answering hardness. Feeling brave Stiles licked his bottom lip, slowly trailing the hand on Scott’s chest down over his abs like he’d always dreamt about before wrapping it around his own cock.

Scott’s head dropped down to look between them when he realised what Stiles was doing. The Alpha seemed unsure in what he wanted to watch more, Stiles body bowing as his hand fisted his cock roughly, or his face as the Omega’s mouth dropped open releasing soft moans.

With a growl the Alpha smashed their lips together teeth clacking for a moment with the pressure. Stiles sucked on the tongue thrust in his mouth letting go of his own cock to reach back. It took some squirming but he manage to rap his long fingers around Scott’s erect cock. The Alpha growled into his mouth thrusting forward head nudging back at his entrance. Lining them up, Stiles used his legs to pull Scott in until the Alpha took over closing the last few inches in one sure thrust.

“Fuck.. So hot..” The Alpha groaned into his mouth adjusting slightly on his next thrust so he hit the magic spot that made Stiles see stars. 

Stiles stared into Scott’s eyes as they flashed between red and brown until finally settling on blood red. The Alpha seemed just as transfixed by his face leaning down to nuzzle along his cheek. Stiles clawed at Scott’s back forcing the Alpha onto his elbows when he felt the Alpha’s knot forming once more. He wasn’t going to let the Alpha pull away this time tightening his legs so he could meet Scott’s thrusts with his own. 

Scott’s growling became slurred as Stiles felt fangs against his face and tipped his head to the side directing the Alpha to his neck.

“Fuck.. feel so good. Wanna knot you so bad.” Scott’s voice had an animalistic quality to it, deep and raspy.

“Do it.” Stiles shivered, another thrust sending him that much closer to the edge. “Fuck.. Scott, do it. Breed me, claim me.. w-whatever you want.. don’t care, just want you.” Stiles knew he was blabbering but couldn’t stop, emotions long buried rising to the surface.

On the next thrust Scott forced his knot inside biting down on Stiles neck as it swelled sealing them together. Overcome with pleasure he never knew even existed Stiles cried out reaching his own orgasm as Scott continued to fill him up.

Following his example Scott tipped his head back howling into the night stating his claim to anyone listening. Stiles heightened hearing picked up more wolves howling from faraway and blushed realising they were probably the pack congratulating their Alpha on his new mate.

Mate. Stiles tentatively lifted a hand to feel his neck looking up at Scott in awe. Sensing he was being watched Scott stopped listening to his pack looking back down at Stiles. 

“What?”

“Mate.” It was all Stiles could get out still trying to process that Scott was here, with him, his new mate. Holy shit, he was Scott’s mate!

Scott beamed down at him before drawing Stiles into a sweet kiss, breathing against his lips. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope it wasn’t to confusing with the different species. Basically just smut.  
> Planning on one more chapter where they clear some stuff up and the pack’s reaction.


End file.
